The Dog Park
by uvprincess
Summary: Eric and Sookie meet at a dog park after their dogs make impossible for them to overlook each other... but will that be enough?


**A\N 1: My very first fanpic… tell me what you think**

**A\N 2: I'm on the hunt for a Beta… if you want- PM me!**

**A\N 3: Not one of these characters are mine… shame. **

I was lying on the beach, hearing nothing but the waves of the ocean and feeling the warm sand beneath my feet. I took a deep breath. And then another one, just letting the sun warm my naked skin. My arms, shoulders, legs, belly. It was quit relaxing. And then I felt it- a hot pair of lips giving me a very wet kiss on the chick. And then I felt it again. I didn't even bother to open my eyes I was so relaxed, not even to see who this stranger was, on this deserted beach that was kissing me so softly and passionately. By the time the kisses moved from my check to my neck I was far from relaxed. Yet I still found I couldn't bring my self to open my eyes. There was a weird sound in the background, an almost growling noise, but not really, as the kisses- no, not kisses, liking- moved to my arm.

OH SHIT!

Startled I jumped strait up, startling a very beautiful looking black Labrador that was perched on the side of my bed.

"Bella!" I shouted. "Bad dog! Bad, bad dog!"

Bella looked insulted, as if shed done nothing wrong, jumped up from the bad (she was never suppose to be on, in the first place) and walked towards the open door.

Oh great. The last thing I need right now- a black lab with a vengeance. I'd be hearing about this later, I was sure.

With a groan I got up from my bed, tossed an oversized sweatshirt over my head and walked to the kitchen.

I saw a glimpse of Bella, a very fit black Lab – which is really kind of rare, if you've ever been around Labradors. They get really huge, really fast- sitting innocently in her basinet looking at me with a big pair of brown eyes. I trudged past her in my way to get coffee and something to eat. I always woke up hungry. It wasn't long before I heard the scraping of her fingernails on the linoleum floor. I knew shed followed suit sooner or later, and sure enough, That's were she was- sitting next to me, on the floor, waiting for her peace of the beagle I always ate with my coffee. Dam. She knew my too dam well. She also knew I was a sucker for that i-havent-ate-anything-in-three-days-even-though-im-really-well-fed-dog kind of a look. That always got here a piece of the beagle, and if that didn't work- she would put her head on my lap and I was done for.

So I just gave up. She got her piece and she left as quietly as she came. I figured after this we were Okay with the whole bad incident.

It was still dark outside. Normal for the beginning of February, at six in the morning.

I got up, brushed my teeth, changed to my running clothes and running shoes, grabbed Bella's pink leash and was out the door.

I loved my morning runs. At this early hour of the morning, when the park was always quit, or with only very few people in it, if at all. It was more then just a way of staying fit- for my and for Bella- it was a way to unwind before the hectic work schedule begins.

It was complete silence. nothing but the sound of my feet on the pavement, an occasional bird or two, and Bella's panting.

I always ran the short lane. The one that's only 45 minutes. I would stretch and pull on a bench and then start a light jog, feeling my muscles getting warmer by the second, I would run like that for about 4-5 minutes and then start the real run. At a steady pace. And steady breathing. I would run for about 35 minutes and then cool of for another 5 or so.

Once I finished my run I would always fell better- lighter even. I got out my bottle of water and drank almost half of it. Then squatted next to Bella and let here drink the rest from the palm of my hand.

The next thing I knew I was flat on my back getting the shit licked of me. It wasn't Bella, I was sure. Almost instantly two big hands came from nowhere and grabbed the ever eager dog out of my face.

"Edward! No! Bad dog! I'm sorry miss, he's usually better behaved then that" said a deep, apologetic voice.

I was in the process of getting saliva of my face and getting Bella to relax- because she was really ready to go jump on the poor unsuspecting dog who was now getting back in to his leash by its person- and once she calmed down, I started laughing.

It was really kinda funny! I mean its not every do you get tackled by a dog in the park.

I herd laughter, deep laughter, chiming in with me. It was perfectly harmonized.

"Are you OK?"

I looked up at my savior of sorts and saw two big blue sapphire eyes staring back at me.

At that moment -as our eyes locked- all the laughter vanished, leaving in its place nothing but the sound of the panting of two black Labradors, me and him.

**You know you love me, **

**XOXO uvprincess**


End file.
